Sinon Maxwell
'''Sinon Maxwell '''is a young man who has wandered Panoulis for most of his life. He is the wielder of the Fell Sword Arondight, a living weapon which manipulates Sinon's mind. While cowardly and lacking in self-confidence, he has committed many acts of violence and is actively hunted by the Temple of Pentarion's Witch Hunters. Biography Sinon was born in a small village in northern Avylon, somewhere along the slopes of the Sorrowspine Mountains South of Torslowe. While too young to remember himself, his father was actually a member of the Society of Astora and a practitioner of necromancy. Sinon's older sister, Nadia Maxwell, had their father's knowledge passed down to her before his activities were discovered by the Black Temple. While both of their parents parished in the ensuing witch hunt, Sinon's sister was able to take him and escape from the angry mob of villagers and witch hunters. For several years they traveled, Nadia protecting her brother whilst also harboring a deep grudge against the groups that had hunted her parents. She became obsessed with the same magics her father had studied, though rather than pursuing it with a scholarly mindset she sought power in order to gain revenge and protect her younger sibling, whom she truly did care for. However, deals with old gods and involvement in secretive cults inevitably corrupted her intentions and turned Nadia into a cruel individual. Eventually, she even convinced herself to attempt a ritual which would grant her the immortality of Lichdom, through the sacrifice of her only remaining family. Sinon did not understand the madness that had driven his sister to turn against him, and was a helpless victim in the ritual. However, the specific spell she employed was far beyond her power and experience and backfired quite horribly, fusing her soul and flesh with a holy artifact she had stolen to be used as her own Phylactery; the holy sword Arondight, which was corrupted by the ritual and imbued with Nadia's warped mind, giving it sentience and otherworldly abilities. Sinon took the sword, still a child and unable to cope with what had happened rationally. For many more years he traveled throughout Avylon, his mind influenced by whatever remained of his elder sister's consciousness inhabiting the object he carried. He also found himself able to see and interact with the various ghosts inhabiting the world, a side-effect of being part of a powerful necromantic ritual. This curse and the influence of the sword had a profound effect on his mental state. While his sister had been mad, she had likely done what she had with some intent of immortalizing both herself and her brother in a warped manner. These feelings had all but disappeared from the evil sword, which now only cared for the consumption of flesh and magic. It drove Sinon to violence against his will, placing him in a rather unstable frame of mind. When he was 19, Sinon was finally tracked down by a witch hunter of the Black Temple in Einzwald. He managed to escape after a brief duel, and smuggled himself aboard a ship headed far from familiar lands. Personality Sinon is rather cowardly and lacks self-confidence or even much ability to think for himself. He is somewhat mentally instable, and while he has some strength to resist Arondight's influence he is generally subservient to the sentient object's whims. He has trouble dealing with unfamiliar situations, and is almost completely lacking in social skills. Sinon becomes afraid very easily, and it generally only with the sword's direct intervention that he is able to overcome his inhabitions. He lacks strong opinions, and it is extremely rare for him to take the lead in any situation. Since he can percieve entities that others cannot, Sinon often has trouble focusing on the "physical" world and can thus be percieved as acting rather odd to those around him. He also has a habit of talking aloud to his sword when communicating with it, seeming to others to be speaking to himself. When Arondight employs stronger degrees of control over his mind, Sinon can completely lose his fears and inhibitions. In these situations he loses hold of his sanity, the shaky nervousness generally associated with him being replaced by a maniacal blood-lust. Appearance Sinon is rather tall, but has youthful features and a weak frame which gives him a very non-threatening appearance. He posseses a sickly countenance, with pale skin, grey eyes, and hair that has prematurely lost its color. He tends to wear dark clothing, particularly robes, which add to his somewhat gothic features. His limbs are long and bony, and he tends to move in rather awkward and jerky motions which seem to display a constant state of unease. Category:Characters Category:Drenched Ne'erdowells Equipment Non-combat abilities Combat abilities